


Bad Boy

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Russian Weekend, Sexting, bitch, provocacion, seducción, sexo anal, sexo con adolescente, sexo telefónico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri es un niño malo, luego de una conversación caliente (sexting) con Victor, este decide que deberían pasar a la accion.Fic preparado para la #RussianWeekend :) espero les guste





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente me habia quedado sin inspiración y agradecí haber hecho este fic antes que eso ocurra. Yuri esta aburrido en Moscú y decide hacer algo, seducir a Victor, pero las cosas se le escapan de las manos ¿o es realmente lo que él quería?

El sonido intermitente del teléfono le dio la señal a Victor que había recibido un mensaje, era el tercero en lo que iba de la noche y estaba comenzando a desesperarse. No sabía si atenderlo o no, porque claramente era hora en la que cualquier persona estaría durmiendo salvo los adolescentes rebeldes que se pasan horas mirando televisión o entrando al Internet. A su edad, necesitaba descansar, pero parecía que aquel que le mandaba mensajes no estaba muy seguro de ello. Estiró la mano, desenganchó el cable del cargador y la luz comenzó a cegarlo. Pestañó rápidamente y puso el celular de cara hacia un costado para que la luz no le hiciera doler la cabeza y luego de acostumbrarse lentamente lo volteó para ver tres mensajes seguidos de Yuri Plisetsky.  
Desde que había vuelto a Rusia luego del Grand Prix Final, no había hablado con Yuri ni siquiera una vez. Además que Katsuki estaba preparando todo para mudarse a Rusia y estaría varios días en Japón hasta que se mudara a St Petesburgo.  
Bostezó, ¿ese niño no sabía que hora era? Seguramente pensaba que Victor continuaba levantado, pero no, ahora mismo entraría al chat y le diría que estaba intentando dormir y que él hiciera lo mismo.

Colocó la contraseña de su teléfono y buscó el chat para responderle, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la imagen plasmada que le había mandado Yurio como último texto. Claramente se veía el cuarto de Yurio, varias cosas tiradas y al gato durmiendo encima de la televisión, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Victor era en la posición en la que se encontraba el chico, boca abajo, apenas se podían ver sus ojos, pero lo que más resaltaba de esa imagen era ese precioso trasero, que eran cubiertos por unos hermosos bóxers de animal print, la foto en si se había realizado justamente para resaltar aquella parte de la anatomía.

****_"Victor._  
No puedo dormir  
Img05.jpg" 

Victor tragó de su propia saliva, ¿qué podía decir? Carraspeó un poco y comenzó a teclear con una mano mientras con la otra prendía la luz del velador.

**_"Yuri, deberías estar durmiendo ahora"_ **

Claro, ser maduro en esa situación, cuando el solo hecho de observar una −para nada inocente− imagen de un adolescente caliente y dispuesto a todo. Miró debajo del nombre el escribiendo que indicaba que el muchachito quería continuar con esa charla apacible e inmediatamente mandó otro texto.

**_"No puedo conciliar el sueño_ **

**_Me desperté luego de un sueño muy húmedo_ **

**_¿Quieres que te lo cuente?"_ **

Estaba jugando con fuego, no sabía que tanto podía jugarle en contra mandarse mensajes con alguien menor, Yuri continuaba teniendo quince años y él ya había cumplido los veintiocho. Se atragantó en sus propios pensamientos cuando un nuevo mensaje apareció en su casilla de mensajes de whattsapp. Tenía miedo de leerlo, pero él tenía que ser un adulto y poner el freno, ¡eso era! Debía decirle a Yuri que parara y se fuera a dormir como un buen niño.

**_"Te lo contaré entonces"_ **

A Victor comenzaba a darle jaqueca esta conversación, pero aguardó pacientemente a que el chico le contestara, mientras él se acomodaba los pantalones, estaba comenzando a dolerle la parte de abajo.

**_"Estaba en mi cama, aquí, en mi cuarto, de repente siento que tocan la puerta. Cuando la atiendo, eras tú, encuerado, con un látigo y vestido con cuero. Me sorprendí, yo estaba con mi ropa de cama en ese momento. Tu me agarraste de los cabellos y me arrastraste...., me diste con el látigo en las nalgas y luego con tu mano la apretabas y me nalgueabas ¿quieres que siga?"_ **

Se había atragantado, pero esta vez, comenzó a toser. Creo que era hora de decirle algo a Yuri, pero poco a poco su mente se iba inundando de su propia imaginación, teniendo a ese niño caliente en la cama, comenzaba a sentir que los calores lo llenaban a tal punto que era imposible mover.

_**"¿Ah si? Cuéntame más, gatito sucio"** _

Probablemente esa fue el primer error que cometió, seguir el juego de un adolescente caliente. Sus manos viajaron hacia sus boxer y comenzaron a masajear su pene mientras leía la contestación del chico.

_**"Me encanta que me digas gatito, pero me gustaría más que me lo digas metiendo tu enorme pene en mi culo** _

_**Imagen06.jpg"** _

La imagen hizo que Victor apretara su miembro, era una tomada desde arriba mostrando parte de la anatomía del chico, entre ella estaba su hermosa carita, el ombligo que resaltaba y esas piernas cubiertas solo por un shot diminuto y unas largas medias color blanco, además de tener un pequeño portaligas y liguero en una de sus piernas. Victor sacó su pene de los calzones y comenzó a masajeárselo.

_**"Yuri, gatito malo"** _

Fue lo único que pudo escribir, gimiendo y mirando cortantemente la foto. Una nueva inundó la pantalla, en este caso era de los labios de Yuri, siendo lamidos por la lengua en una forma muy provocativa. ¡Mierda! Maldito crío, esto era su culpa por haberle contestado. Nuevamente metió su pene en los calzones y le sacó una foto a su erección cubierta, se la mandó al muchacho, tal vez de esta forma se calmara y se fuera a dormir, sabiendo que había calentado a Victor Nikiforov.

__**"Wooo, es enorme  
** Como me gustaría tenerla dentro ahora  
o en mi boquita  
El gatito quiere leche caliente" 

Gimoteó, dejó por un momento el celular de lado mientras se jalaba el miembro con rapidez. Decía que masturbarse varias veces a la semana le daría salud y vigorosidad, él últimamente no estaba haciendo caso a esas recomendaciones. Mientras se masturbaba abiertamente a sus anchas en la casa y gemía el nombre del pequeño adolescente, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Una llamada en espera. Con la mano que estaba libre, le dio a aceptar la llamada.

−¿Estás caliente, Vitya? −susurró de forma ronca, se escucharon los gemidos del hombre mayor del otro lado.

−Mi-mierda Yuri....mira lo que me haces hacer, niño malo −se escuchaba el chapoteo de la masturbación y los quejidos de Victor, cosa que encendía más a Yuri.

−¿Por qué no me follas Victor? Tengo ganas que me folles....−gimoteó con insistencia−. Tengo ganas de sentir tu enorme verga dentro mío, como me inundas con tu leche, el gatito esta muy sediento, eres un mal entrenador −la última frase la había dicho en un tono de niño pequeño que no obtenía lo que quería y deseaba regalonearse con alguien.

−N-no...no gatito....no me ha-hagas es aaaag dios.....Yuri....

−Fóllame, fóllame Victor....

−Te voy a follar −gruñó, continuaba con su maniobra en su largo pene.

−Hazme sentirme vivo....hazme sentirme un dios −mordió sus labios, Yuti también se estaba tocando con cada frase ronca que escuchaba del otro lado.

−Ay bebé.....aaagh....de....déjame.....déjame follarte −Victor cerró los ojos, se imaginaba la manera en la cual desfojaría esa entrada al punto de dejarla enorme para su miembro.

−¡Aaaagh....Vi...Victor! −gruñó, mordió fuertemente sus labios para no gritar.

−Yu.....Yuri Yuri....−y una última jalada hizo que Victor se viniera y manchara la pijama.

El teléfono se cortó justo en ese momento. Victor quedó gimoteando en su lugar, sin poder decir o hacer nada. Lentamente cayó a la realidad. Yuri estaba de vacaciones con su abuelo en Moscú y volvería en dos días. ¿Cómo haría para resistir todo ese tiempo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Victor comenzó su rutina diaria, salió a correr, se bañó, fue a entrenar, paseó a Makacchin, almorzó y ceno. Durante todo el día no paró un minuto de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y tuvo que mirar su teléfono para darse cuenta que fue real. Lentamente, luego de comer decidió que mejor dormiría desnudo esta vez, no quería manchar su único pijama si es que al niño ese se le ocurría volver a mandar mensajes subidos de tono. Esperó una hora, dos, y nada. Por lo que tuvo que tomar el celular y comenzar a escribir él.

_**"Yuri, estoy esperando mi rutina de esta noche** _  
_**No puedo creer lo desconsiderado que eres** _  
_**me desnudé para no mancharme la ropa esta vez"** _

Aguardó unos momentos e inmediatamente sonó la respuesta, esta vez era un video. Victor tragó de su saliva y apretó play para ver que Yuri estaba caminando hacia su cuarto, lo que le pareció curioso, pero daba por sentado que era Yuri dado a sus pies. Cuando llegó a la cama, volteó para grabara un espejo gigante y se viera su figura. Yuri estaba vestido con un babydoll clarito, unas medias a juego con portaligas y liguero en ambas piernas, lamía suavemente una paleta de dulce y observaba con detenimiento la imagen que se reflejaba, luego coloca el teléfono en un baúl alto que estaba justo frente al espejo, mientras lo acomoda se ve que debajo del babydoll traía lencería muy fina que marcaba su perfecto trasero, lo hacía adrede. Para luego enfocar su rostro completo y pasarse la lengua por los labios. Inmediatamente cortó el video.

_**"Mierda Yuri, ya me la paraste de nuevo, ¿sabes la sangre que debe bombear mi cuerpo para parar este monstruo"** _

Claramente le gustaba halagar su anatomía gigante, era la más grande que había conocido y eso que él solía cambiarse bastante seguido en los vestuarios del Grand Prix. Yuri por otro lado se reía de ese comentario y comenzó a contestar, pero antes Victor le mandó otro mensaje.

**_"¿Te pusiste eso para mi?"_ **

Yuri respondió.

" ** _No te creas tan importante._**

**_Pero si te gusta podría llevarlo a St Petesburgo_ **

**_Me gustará que me lo quites pieza por pieza_** "

Victor arqueó una ceja. En serio, si tuviera a ese chico con eso puesto, no se lo quitaría lentamente, se lo desgarraría.

" ** _Ojala fuera comestible, porque así me lo devoro, gatito._**

**_Hoy tengo ganas de jalármela pensando en como te la voy a meter._ **

**_Como te voy a hacer gritar como una putita_** "

El vocabulario se le iba, estaba excitado, miró nuevamente el video y comenzó a manoseársela. Yuri no necesitaba de mucho para hacerle encender, tenía un cuerpo divino, unas curvas increíbles. Yurio mandó un nuevo texto, esta vez con una imagen perfecta de su trasero.

" ** _Meterla aquí_** " decía el mensaje claramente.

Otra noche en la que no podía dormir de tanto tocarse, Yuri estaba logrando despertar a ese león dormido dentro de su cuerpo, que deseaba desgarrar esa entrada hasta que sea completamente de él, profanar la boca con besos y vergazos. Darle a entender a ese niño caliente y malo que necesitaba un hombre como él y así fue esa noche y la siguiente, en la cual se levantaba adolorido por su miembro duro, no podía respirar de tanta pasión y desenfreno que sentía. ¡A la mierda el cerdo! Con esos doscientos kilos de bofe mal hecho tendría que esperar hasta el casamiento, Yurio era una perra sin lugar a dudas, ardiente en sexo y placer, claramente le haría pasar los mejores años de su vida y él se encargaría de enseñarle bien los placeres de la carne.

**_"Mi vuelo sale a las siete de la noche, eso quiere decir que estaré cerca de las nueve en St Petesburgo ¿vendrás a buscarme?"_ **

Victor sonríe mientras se desliza por el frío hielo.

" ** _Claro que si y te llevaré a mi casa para follarte tan duro que hasta a tus nietos le dolerá, bebé.  
Ve preparando tu culito_** "

No pensó que Yuri le respondería tan rápido.

_" **Lo espero** "_

Y se terminó la conversación. Lo que restaba del día, Victor se la pasó entrenando, dado que mañana tendría el día libre.  
Ya a las nueve, Victor se encontraba en el aeropuerto, con lentes de sol y un tapado oscuro para que nadie lo reconociera, pero claramente su cabello era inolvidable y mucha gente se acercó para pedir foto o autógrafo. Llegado el aterrizaje del vuelo 456 con destino a St Petesburgo Rusia, acababa de descender. La gente estaba buscando a sus parientes y se abrazaban con afecto, Yuri venía detrás, era difícil no reconocerlo cuando tenía una enorme valija a ruedas de animal print, una bolsa en su otra mano, unos lentes oscuros que resaltaba el rubio cabello y una chaqueta con estampado de animal print. Apenas distinguió a Victor se dirigió hacia él. Colocó las valijas en el auto y ninguno dijo nada durante todo el camino. Yuri parecía muy concentrado mirando el teléfono celular, se mordía los labios y pasaba la lengua por ellos constantemente como si estuviera mirando una comida. Victor intentó curiosear en dos oportunidades pero casi se estrella contra el auto de adelante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Victor, ambos subieron al departamento y el mayor no pudo contenerse, lo presionó contra la puerta antes de entrar, mostrándole que tenía una erección en sus pantalones para luego abrir la puerta y pasar. Lo apretó contra las caderas y pasó su lengua por el cuello, haciéndolo gemir.

−¿Tan desesperado estas que ni siquiera me dejas ponerme cómodo?

−Mi verga necesita acción, hace tiempo que solamente se entretiene con el jaloneo −susurró cerca del oído, Yuri sonríe.

Yuri se separa y se quita los lentes, luego muerde los labios y deja el celular a un costado.

−Ahora vuelvo....−Yuri se adentró al baño, con la bolsa que llevaba en la mano. Se encerró en el baño y estuvo allí cerca de veinte minutos.

Victor se había sentado en el sillón y aguardó, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para meterla? Ya comenzaba a sentirse impaciente cuando Yuri muestra una pierna salir del baño, luego, sale completamente con su baby doll de animal print y sus medias, estaba casi igual a la imagen que había visto de él en el video. Victor se levanta, pero Yuri lo hace sentarse y a su vez, se le sienta encima para acomodarse mejor. Sin preguntar ni decir absolutamente nada, comienza a besarlo, dejando que Victor lo toque y manosee a su antojo, levantándole cada vez más el babydoll y acariciando las delgadas piernas de forma hábil.

−Oh, Yuri....−susurró−. Eres un niño malo....

−Soy un bebé malo, castígame, papi −gruñó en un gemido y se acomodó en las piernas de Victor para recibir sus nalgadas.

Era una escena bastante erótica y absurda, pero no pudo detenerse, le golpeaba con la mano extendida una y otra vez, Yuri se quejaba y gemía al mismo tiempo cuando le apretaban las nalgas, en más de una ocasión, Victor le comentaba lo rico que sería meter su verga entre sus dos glúteos, pero Yuri no hacía absolutamente nada más sólo recibir y gemir ante los golpes. Victor lo levanta un poco, quiere morderlos y lo hace, a ambos, dejando su marca y luego lo vuelve a golpear. Yuri se acomoda nuevamente en e regazo y mueve su trasero contra la erección para activarla aun más. Victor gime y lo toma de las caderas.

−Te voy a follar rico y duro, bebé, muy rico....y muy duro −sentenció.

Yuri desapareció de ese cuarto junto a Victor para adentrarse a la alcoba y comenzar a desvestirse desesperadamente. Los besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, al borde de lo caliente y la verga de Victor exigió la atención de la boca del bebé, quien no dejó de mamarla ni un segundo. Victor no pudo evitarlo y aunque se sacó la ropa completamente, pudo conservar su celular y grabar como Yuri, con solo una tanga de animal print y el portaligas, se comía su verga como si fuera algo realmente delicioso, jugaba con ella, se la metía y la sacaba, se atragantaba de la pasión desbordante. Luego se levanta, Victor lo mira, Yuri se da la vuelta y tira de su tanga hacia la derecha para mostrar aquel agujero mojado, se apoya en Victor y se refriega contra él. Yuri no parecía virgen, pero sabía Victor que lo era y no pudo evitar tomar su pene y fregarlo contra la entrada mientras metía sus dedos en la boca de Yuri, este los chupa muy sensualmente.

−Eres un niño malo y te daré tu castigo....−gruñó metiendo los dedos en la entrada de Yuri, este los decepcionó muy bien, abriéndose paso−. Hmm, parece que alguien usó un dildo.

−Uno gra....grande....como tu verga −gruñó, Victor se sabrorea la boca y luego de preparar a Yuri arremete contra él.

La sensación era placentera, los gritos de Yuri lo volvían aun más caliente, lo hizo maullar como un gatito y gemir como la puta que era. Victor lo desfloró completamente, marcando su territorio al menos cinco veces en la noche. Las envestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas, mientras que lo arrinconaba hacia la pared y lo hacía tomarse de ella por la invasión sufrida. Yuri disfrutó cada una de las penetraciones, gritó tan fuerte el nombre de Victor que los vecinos se enteraban que estaban follando muy caliente en ese pequeño cuarto. Cada vez que Victor se venía en Yuri, este pedía más y más hasta el punto de inundarlo de su semen.  
Quedaron en la cama, exhaustos por la acción. Victor se quedó dormido inmediatamente y Yuri le costó más pero también lo hizo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Victor despertó, se colocó unos bóxers que marcaban su anatomía y caminó hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, allí estaba el celular de Yuri. Lo tomó, un mensaje no leído, observó la habitación y lo prendió, tenía contraseña, pero Victor conocía mucho a Yuri y la sabía desde hace tiempo, por lo cual desbloqueó el teléfono. Lo que encontró allí no pudo concebirlo y sin decir nada rompió el teléfono contra el piso. Sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Yuri se despertó, se colocó su tanga y una playera de Victor que encontró, dado que el resto de su ropa estaba sucia. Caminó hacia la cocina y vio su celular hecho trizas.

−¿Pero qué mierda?

−¿Café o té?

−¡Victor! ¿Qué le pasó a mi celular? −Yurio se agachó y recogió los pedazos que quedaban del celular.

−Lo rompí ¿café o té?

−¿Por qué? −gruñó enojado.

−Eres un gatito malo, haz estado mandando los mensajes sexuales y los videos también a otros cinco patinadores −sonrió Victor, pero no era una sonrisa alegre, Yuri se levantó y también sonrió.

−Te dije que no eras el único.

−¿Con cuantos de ellos te acostaste?

−Sólo contigo.

−¿Emil? ¿Otabek? ¿JJ? ¿Michele? ¿Seung? −comentó todos los nombres que había visto.

−Nadie me delatará porque tengo fotos de ellos desnudos −sonrió−. Sólo quería saber a cuantos hombres calentaba.

−¿Hace cuanto que haces esas cosas?

−Hm un año, más o menos.

−¿Un año? −preguntó−. ¿Y por qué empezaste hace unos días conmigo?

−Quería coger contigo −mordió su labio−. Los otros idiotas eran de calentarse, jalársela pero nadie se atrevía a pasar al siguiente nivel, solo me usaban para descargarse, pero tú eres el primero que me invita a pasar la noche con él.

−Y el único....rompi tu celular para que no vuelvas a mandarle mensajes a ninguno de esos.

−Oye, estaba llegando lejos con alguno de ellos. Michele me dijo que me iba a meter la...

−No quiero saber eso.

−Y JJ dijo que...

−Tampoco eso, llamaré a uno por uno y le diré que si siguen molestando los denunciaré con los medios por abuso a un menor −Yuri hace un gesto tierno con los labios.

−Ufa.

−Ahora, pequeña perra, no desayunarás leche de vaca....−gruñó y dejó el café a un lado−. Desayunarás Leche de Victor todos los días y te castigaré por haberme hecho esto.

−Vete a la mierda, Vitya.

−Oh no.....de esta no te salvas.....gatito.

Probablemente esa mañana y tarde, ambos la pasarían enrollados en su cama de tal forma que Yuri se olvidaría de sus otros ligues por teléfono.

**Fin.**

 

Espero que les haya gustado.

Fic hecho por el #RussianWeekend patrocinado por el grupo de facebook SOLO FANS VICTOR x YURIO (Victurio)

 


End file.
